Field
The instant disclosure relates to computing networks, and in particular to securely connecting USB devices to computing networks.
Description of the Related Art
The security of a computing network within an organization is a major concern given the proliferation of computer viruses that, if introduced into the computing network, can severely harm and even disable the computing network. One of the easiest ways to introduce a computer virus into a computing network is by connecting to the computer network a Universal Serial Bus (USB) data storage device that has one or more computer viruses stored thereon. The innocent (or deliberate) connection of a USB device infected with a computer virus to an organization's computing network can trigger a virus breakout throughout the entire computing network.
Members of an organization typically connect USB data storage devices to the computing network of the organization to transfer data to and from the computing network. Such USB data storage devices include USB memory sticks, pen drives and external hard disk drives (HDDs). Although many USB devices are maintained securely to prevent computer viruses from infecting the USB devices, some USB devices are not properly or adequately maintained. Therefore, members of an organization can effectively become transponders of a computer virus onto the computing network of the organization due to poor maintenance of their personal USB devices. Also, USB devices that are used at an external location, e.g., a customer location, can inadvertently obtain a computer virus at the external location that is subsequently introduced to the computing network of the organization when the infected USB device is subsequently connected to the computing network of the organization.
Another solution to preventing computer viruses from being introduced to a computing network via a USB device involves scanning the USB device. Conventional scanning of USB device is not always successful in identifying computer viruses that may reside on a USB device. Also, the owner or user of a USB device can abort or postpone a scan of their USB device, e.g., out of negligence or convenience. Ultimately, the responsibility of scanning a possibly infected USB device lies with the owner or user of the USB device.
Another solution to preventing computer viruses from being introduced to a computing network via a USB device involves not allowing any USB devices to be connected to the computing network. However, prohibiting all USB devices from being connected to a computing network may not be a productive solution because such a blanket mandate might disrupt or prohibit computing network functions that require external storage connectivity.